dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Bay
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: Duke finds himself far above his beloved Earth. MISSION OBJECTIVES: #Gain access to the slave quarters #Rescue all the babes with the Stealth generator #Rescue Houston Possible secrets: 2 Cheat/s unlocked: Level select enabled (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 Take note of gravity here. You can jump higher and farther than before. Boss battle!!! BOSS: Mechape Strategy: Easy. Use the ship you arrived in as your cover and take cheap shots at the boss. One toasted monkey... coming right up! Once the boss is history, look for a turret on a crate. Push/pull it three times so that it will aim at the door. Passage on the other side leads to Large ego boost item, Energy weapon ammo and Combat shotgun ammo. In boss area there's 2x Combat shotgun ammo and Laser blaster to be found. Once you're done, jump and climb the ledge above you. You'll be on a conveyor belt. It doesn't matter which way you choose. Let's take right first. Kill 1x AlienCorps. Don't use the conveyor belt all the way to the end, otherwise it'll be instant death for you. Instead get off and enter space bay command center. Kill 2x AlienCorps. Take either of small passages. When you get thru, quickly destroy stealth generator (leaves Stealth generator ammo) to make 2x AlienCorps visible. Kill 'em. Further ahead there's 3x AlienCorps. Collect Ego boost item, Stealth generator, Freezer and Freezer ammo. Next operate two consoles on the left of command center. Left console will show you a password for later. Right console will fire the turret from before and destroy the door. Two consoles on right side of command center open the cell doors. We're finished here. When you try to exit command center, kill 2x AlienCorps. Now use left conveyor belt, if you wish (or take the right one). When you step on left conveyor belt, kill 2x AlienCorps that'll appear behind you. Also kill 1x SaucerCorps coming from a small hallway (which leads nowhere, except to grant you a free look at slave quarters; this 1x SaucerCorps may attack you somewhere around here, not necessarily from where I encountered it for this walkthru). Go back on the conveyor belt. When past a certain point on left conveyor belt, 1x AlienCorps appears behind you. Kill him. Back into boss area enter now destroyed door. Nab Energy weapon, RPG ammo and Pipe bomb. Shoot the gratings and kill 1x AlienCorps down there. Equip Handgun. Once you drop down, your movement will be limited cos of water. Notice the three red circles above you? Shoot them with Handgun until they match the password you saw on the monitor. If you don't hurry, you'll get squished. Once the match is found, doors will open. O1 complete! Completing O2 Collect Flamethrower ammo and Shrinker. Then ascend the stairs. Shoot the crate for Energy weapon ammo. SECRET 12A: From where the crate was, look at the walls. Shoot out brown grating. Secret area contains Quest item. Drop down and ascend the stairs further. Kill 1x AlienCorps. SECRET 12B: Again look up and you'll see brown grating. Shoot it out. Secret area contains Duke's biography item. Then drop back down. Re-entry point! You'll come across shower room with four babes inside. Use Stealth generator on them. Further down is prison area you saw on two monitors. Kill 2x AlienCorps. Only crate in this room has Freezer ammo. Use Stealth generator on two babes on lower level and on one babe on higher level. Last babe rescued will give you Key cube item. O2 complete! Completing O3 Leftmost cell on higher level has Duke's biography item. *Don't* use the teleporter in the corner or you'll be returned almost to the start of this mission. Enter hallway to the left of teleporter and kill 2x AlienCorps. In area ahead kill 2x AlienCorps on the bottom. With combination of monkeyclimbin' and jumpin' get to the other side. Re-entry point! Kill 4x AlienCorps in next room. Approach the gratings and... O3 complete! Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes